A Midsummer's Night Greece
by madsounds
Summary: It's like Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream but it's with greek mythology people like gods and goddess's. I can already tell I'm bad at summaries.My first story I wrote it about 2 years ago
1. Chapter 1

A Midsummer's Night Greece

"Apollon!" screamed Artemis.

I snapped out of my daydream, where me and Aphrodite were with Zeus, who was with his wife, Hera, who was to marry us to each other. In my daydream, I loved Aphrodite and she loved me back. In reality, only one part was true. I was deeply in love with Aphrodite.

"What's the matter with you Apollon?" said Artemis. "You're always so out of it"

Artemis was one of my best (girl) friends. Although sometimes I start to think she wants more…no that couldn't be true.

"Nothing is wrong Artemis" I lied. "I was just thinking…worrying actually"

Technically it wasn't a lie, I was worrying. It was just about things I couldn't tell her. Especially her actually, so I told her I'd see her later and left to go see my best (guy) friend Hades. Hades is the god of the deceased, but don't mistake him for a bad guy. He's actually one of the most sensitive and heartfelt guys I know, and right now that's exactly what I needed.

NP "I don't know what to do Hades" I said. "I just love her so much its crazy!"

"Well why don't you tell her that" He suggested calmly. "Maybe she'll rethink what she said to you"

"Yeah right" I said. "And pigs will fly. You see how in love she is with Zeus!"

"Yeah I do see Apollon" He said so calmly I wanted to punch him. "But life can go on and Hermes flies and he's pretty close to a pig"

"Don't even talk about Hermes with me!" I yelled. "How many times do I have to tell him that I don't like Artemis and that he can have her?"

"I think he's just waiting for you to crack" Hades concluded.

I went home and thought about what Hades said. As I reached for the handle of my door, I had an idea. So I decided to have a chat with Aphrodite's brother, Cupid.

NP "You've got to be kidding me!" Cupid said, with a voice so high he could pass as a girl. "There's no way on Zeus's green earth that Aphrodite will fall for that!"

"Calm down" I said. "Why can't you even just try. Haven't you seen how hopelessly in love she is with Zeus? She won't even notice!" I added.

"No way man!" Cupid said. "There's no way I'm risking the emotional not to mention the physical pain I will receive if she notices, which most likely she will!"

"It seems to me you're afraid of her" I said. "It's cool you know, I get it, don't worry" I started to head for the door.

"Wait" Cupid said. "I'll do it but you have to promise me you'll take ALL the blame if she finds out!"

"Sure" I said. "Now give me the potion" Eager to put my plan in action. Cupid flew to a cupboard and opened the door. He gingerly grabbed a heart-shaped bottle with a pink liquid inside it. He gave it to me and I held it like it was my key to life. Which basically it was….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aphrodite's POV

"Aphrodite!" I heard Hestia scream. "What is wrong with you? You're always zoned out in your dumb daydreams about Zeus!"

I groaned. "Leave me alone!"

She just didn't understand what it's like being madly in love with someone as handsome, charming, beautiful, muscled, nice, gentle, caring, stopping there because it would go one for days, as Zeus. He's Mr. Perfect. He's such a god and deserves far better than that idiot Hera. If only he knew how much I truly loved him, he would divorce that horrid Hera. I know what you're thinking, Aphrodite you're such a home wrecker. How could you want to break up a marriage? Well I do feel guilty sometimes, but when the man is Zeus, well, how could you blame me for wanting to break it up? As much as I wished for the divorce, year after year, Hera pops out another one of their dumb babies. Personally I think Zeus's babies would be much prettier if they were half me and not half Hera.

Later on, as I was walking home, I passed Apollon carrying the prettiest goblet I had ever seen. When he saw me, the enormous smile I usually try not to make appear, spreads across his face. As the smile on his face gets bigger, the one on my face abruptly disappears.

Apollon used to be my best friend, someone I trusted and could confide in. All that changed the day I accidently tripped and may or may not have kissed him on the lips when I fell into him. The next day, Hermes told me that Apollon had told Artemis, who got jealous and told Athena, who told Persephone, who told Ares, who told Hermes that when I kissed him, he fell in love. From that day, I tried to avoid him as much as possible, hoping everything would be forgotten. Well that didn't work so well, and I lost my best friend. Weeks dragged by and we never talked to each other. So now I try to avoid making physical or eye contact with him, but year after year, he proves he doesn't understand the meaning of lost cause.

* * *

Apollon's POV

As soon as I saw Aphrodite, the butterflies in my stomach went into frenzy. I sped up trying to catch up with her.

"Aphrodite, wait up!" I yelled after her, she continued speed walking the opposite direction from me. "Aphrodite! I brought you a drink"

She reached her house got in and was about to close the door when I caught up and put my foot between the door frame and the door so it wouldn't close. I took a deep breath.

"Aphrodite" I said. "Please it'll only take a second"

She opened the door and her beauty took my breath away. I took some more deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, with a confused look on her face.

I couldn't speak yet so I just handed the drink to her. She cautiously took it from me.

"Thaaaaaanks" She said.

I blushed a deep red, and then I heard a sigh.

"Is there anything else you need, Apollon?" She asked warily.

"Um, no I just want to know what you would think of the drink I made" I said slowly, waiting for her to drink it.

* * *

Aprodite's POV

I waited for him to walk away. No way in hell was I going to drink this.

"Um yeah well I'm sort of in a hurry, so I'll drink it later k?" I said.

I moved his foot so I could close the door. Then he put his hands on the door, pushing to keep it open.

"It'll only take a second" He begged. "Please"

I couldn't help but notice his hands. They were scrawny and small. Not at all like Zeus's big, muscular hands that threw the lightning bolts towards the homelanders. They were more like the hands that would hand over the lightning bolts to Zeus for him to throw.

I didn't know why Apollon wasn't leaving but I just wanted him gone before he tried to have a conversation or anything. I raised the glass to my lips eager to get him to leave. It all seemed like it was going in slow motion. Before I could get the liquid in my mouth, I saw Zeus and his big, muscular hands come walking down the street. I pulled the goblet away from my mouth, running towards Zeus, not bothering to notice the sad, and angry face behind me.

"Zeus!" I yelled. "Hey, how are you?"

He turned around to face me. "Oh, hi Aphrodite" He said. "Um I'm fine, but I really need to be somewhere"

I frowned trying to figure out a way to make him stay for a bit. I looked down at the goblet in my hand and an idea came. I hoped to god that the drink tasted good.

"Well here, you look thirsty" I said lovingly." Have a drink"

All of a sudden, Apollon screamed. He ran and knocked the goblet out of my hand and the drink spilled all over the floor.

"Apollon!" I yelled.

"It's okay, I wasn't really thirsty anyways" Zeus says. "I should get going"

He walked away and disappeared around the corner. I turned back to Apollon who was just standing there like the big idiot he is.

"You are so stupid!" I screamed at him angrily. "Ugh you ruin everything!"

I stomped back to my house, fuming.

* * *

Apollon's POV

Stupid stupid stupid Zeus.

"Damn you Zeus" I mumbled.

I walked home, with an empty goblet in my hand and a ruined plan.


End file.
